Trabajo y emociones
by Irijb
Summary: Basado en la primera mitad de la duodecima temporada. Eve y el doctor Kovac.


Me había dado la impresión de esto, sólo se me ocurrió desde que ví Man With no Name. Por favor, diganme si les gusta, sino, tambien.

* * *

-Sugiero que inserte la vía. Dr. Covag- dijo la nueva jefa de enfermeras.

-Es Kovac; primero colocaré el catéter- respondió él un poco molesto. Mientras las enfermeras seguían colocando los equipos.

-Dr., la presión va en descenso, y el oxígeno no es regular- dijo una de las enfermeras, mientras Abby entraba a la sala y empezó a observar la situación.

-Luka, creo que es conveniente que insertes la vía- sugirió ella. A lo que Eve ya tenía todo lo necesario para insertarla, mientras trataba de contenerse al ver la expresión del croata.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú, abby?- dijo entre serio y molesto.

-Bien- respondió Abby sin ignorar el malhumor de Luka.

-La presión se regulariza y el oxígeno toma estabilidad, así cómo el ritmo cardiaco- anunció una de las enfermeras una vez que Abby hubiese insertado la vía.

-Buen trabajo, Abby- dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo mientras veía la cara de "Te lo dije" de Eve. Tomó la historia del paciente y le pasó de trauma.

-¿Hoy no es tu mejor día?- preguntó Abby acercándose al molesto doctor.

-No, prometía ser un muy buen día, a diferencia de mis últimas semanas- respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿O acaso tienes algún problema con Eve?-

-¿Quién?-

-Eve, la nueva jefa de enfermeras-

-Pues…-

-Doctor Kobas- Ella sabía exactamente cómo se pronunciaba el dichoso apellido, pero lo pronunciaba así sólo para ver que nuevo gesto articulaba el croata.

-Kovac- tenía que admitir que le molestaba la mala pronunciación de su apellido por parte de Eve, así también el hecho de que estuviera sobre él la mayor parte del tiempo. –Si, aclaré los análisis- se defendió él mientras ella le mostraba unos documentos

-Bueno, me gustaría que los volviera a aclarar, por favor- dijo con voz de mando, entregándole los papeles.

Luka se dirigió a ver un paciente, en el mismo cuarto estaba Sam revisando la evolución del mismo.

-Sam- le llamó Eve al asomarse en el cuarto, antes de que Luka pudiera siquiera intentar algo. –¿Podrías ayudarme con unos equipos?-

-Claro- respondió Sam, volteando a ver a Luka antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

-Espero los papeles, doctor- dijo la jefa de enfermeras para después retirarse; últimamente ya no estaba segura si evitaba un encuentro entre ellos por el bien de Sam o por el de ella.

Luka caminaba hacía la pizarra con el mismo semblante, provocando que Neela, Morris y Frank le abrieran camino mirándolo preocupados. Su día no había mejorado en lo absoluto.

-¿Volvió a perder el equipo de Croacia?- preguntó Frank; lo cuál no provocó ninguna gracia a Luka, y se fue directamente a la sala de médicos.

-¿Cómo va?- dijo Abby entrando al cuarto.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Luka mientras se tomaba un vaso con agua.

-Tu turno-

- Esta por terminar-

-¿Podrías ver a uno de mis pacientes antes de irte?-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Y cómo esta tu malhumor¿Ya no tienes dificultades con Sam?-

-Estoy mejor, sólo necesito descansar y lo de Sam, sólo va.-

-Y… ¿Qué hay de Eve, la jefa de enfermeras?-

-Hay veces, que no aguanto las ganas de…- Abby lo miró preocupada –quejarme con Kerry- terminó él la frase.

-Buen diagnostico, Abby. Ahora sí, ya me tengo que ir- dijo él entregándole los papeles.

-gracias Luka. Que descanses-

-De nada, Adiós- se despidió el doctor al salir.

Por fin su turno había finalizado, ya podía huír de allí e irse a relajar a su departamento; eso era todo lo que quería, se acomodo la bufanda y se dirigió a la salida; una vez fuera, se encontró con Eve. No sabía si lamentarse, o salir corriendo para no escucharle.

-Hace frío. ¿Verdad?- dijo ella, viéndole y cerrando aún más su abrigo.

-Aha- contestó él, harto.

-Este clima es extremoso. Extraño mi hogar- agregó ella y algo en lo último le hizo recordarle a él mismo.

-¿Tiene quien…?- .

-No se preocupe- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Entonces, supongo que nos veremos. Buenas noches- Luka se alejó hacía su auto.

-Buenas noches, Doctor Kovac- tenía que reconocerlo, el doctor croata, no sólo era atractivo, era amable y comprensivo. Pero, cómo ella lo había dicho; no se mezcla el trabajoy las emociones.


End file.
